Un día de nieve
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Hola mis hermosas amigas lectoras!. Espero les haya gustado mi historia ' Un amor es Más fuerte' pero por sus comentarios sé que si. Para celebrar el término de esa historia les traigo este mini fic muy romántico y lleno de sentimientos de nuestra pareja hermosa. Espero les guste!


**Un día de nieve**

'' Candy, cuanto te extraño, cuanto te quiero, y cuanto te amo... cada día que pasa te amo más, solo quiero verte y tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte que desde el momento en que te vi, quede enamorado de ti, y mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Terminé con Susana porque no podía seguir con esa mentira, no puedo engañar a mi corazón, no puedo engañar a mi alma que es la que reclama por este amor, con tanta pasión que siento que moriré.  
Te envié un mensaje para que nos viéramos hoy, acá, en Nueva York donde pasó todo, porque quiero arreglarlo, quiero que quedemos juntos y nos juremos amor en este mismo lugar, en donde fue nuestra separación. Te amo tanto, mi bella pecosa''

Terry, se daba vueltas por todo el hospital, la poca gente que había en esa noche tan helada, lo miraba extraño. Aparte Terry, era tan guapo, alto, hermoso, y con esos bellos ojos zafiros con tintes verdes, quitaban el aire de cualquier mujer.  
Pero él, no miraba a ninguna solo esperaba ansioso que su hermosa pecosa, llegara a ese lugar. Le había enviado un mensaje a Candy diciéndole las siguientes palabras.

''Mi adorada, mi bella y única Julieta  
No puedo seguir mas con esta farsa  
Tú eres mi amor  
Tú eres mi corazón  
Tú eres mia por toda la via  
Te pido mi querida Julieta, que vengas al lugar donde todo quedó mal  
Donde nos separamos hasta ahora  
Te pido que vengas  
Me haces falta...  
Los obstáculos que teníamos ya no están  
Por favor mi adorada... ven, ven junto a mi  
Quiero verte en esas escaleras..  
Quiero abrazarte como esa noche, pero esta vez sin soltarte y dejándote ir  
Ven a mi Candy  
Porque... ¿Acaso sabía yo lo que era el amor? Os Juro que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así''

Terry, no había recibido respuesta, pero algo le decía que ella estaría ahí, que vendría a juntarse con él.

''Pecosa, que sucede? mi corazón dice que vendrás, pero... ya es tarde... por favor ven a mi querida pecosa... ven a mi''

Y como si ella hubiera escuchado esos pensamientos apareció entre la nieve, el frio y la gente y lo miró intensamente por detrás... así que Terry no sabía que había llegado.

- Aquí estoy, mi querido Romeo.- le dijo ella con una voz dulce, llena de sentimiento baja y ella.. toda sonrosada.

Terry se dio vuelta al momento de escuchar la primera palabra ese ''Terry'' salido de los labios de ella que tanto extrañaba.

''Dios está tan hermosa, tan alta, tan linda... sus pecas siguen ahí.. su cara sonrosada tan tierna que es, su cabello sin sus coletas.. es una mujer.. toda una mujer que tiene mi corazón cautivo''

- Mi Julieta... viniste, después de todo viniste.- Decía él emocionado, sus ojos brillaban.

- Claro que si... no pudo resistirme a esa bella carta, que hizo que mi corazón latiera como el caballo más veloz.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, casi como si sus corazones los estuvieran llamando.  
Y ahí se quedaron parados, mirándose los dos intensamente, casi sin respirar uno al frente del otro.

- ¡Candy , mi bella Candy!.- Él la abrazó con una necesidad que nadie en el mundo la ha sentido..

Candy se estremeció.. todo su cuerpo tembló.

''Oh dios, mi amado, mi bello amado me necesita tanto como yo a él!''

Candy también lo abrazó con todo su corazón. Y se quedaron ahí, abrazándose, queriéndose , amándose en silencio... no les importó la gente que los miraba en el pasillo del hospital.

- Candy... .- Le dijo Terry susurrándole en el oído, que hizo que ella sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. - Te amo mi dulce y amada pecosa, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, te amo con locura, pasión, y ternura... te amo como un loco... un loco que solo quiere su cura.. y esa cura tiene tu nombre, mi bella Candy.

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su bello amado, del cual nunca debió separarse, le abre su corazón como ningún otro...

- Terry... .- Candy levanta la vista y lo ve a los ojos. ''Oh, ese bello color zafiro tan profundo como el mar, tan profundo como todo el océano, tanto los he extrañado..'''

- Yo... yo.. mi amor..

- Shhh... no digas nada mi cielo, déjame quedarme así un momento.- Le puso dos dedos en su boca, la miro fijo se fue acercando y la beso... la beso con infinito amor, infinita pasión, infinita necesidad..

Ella subió sus brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello, porque sentía que se iba a caer.  
Terry coloca sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Candy, y ahí quedaron los dos... besándose, como dos seres muertos de sed en un desierto. Estaban sedientos de amor e ilusión.

Sus bocas se movían en perfecta sincronización, ella poco a poco fue abriendo su boca, para que su amado pudiera entrar y sentirla por completo.

'' Sabe a fresas... dulces y tiernas fresas''

''Mi hombre, mi hombre me besa... el hombre que jamás debí abandonar...''

Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron y al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran conectados de toda la vida se dijeron

- Te amo

Sonrieron ante esa casualidad del destino, y se volvieron a abrazar y besar, miles de besos, fogosos, tiernos, dulces y llenos de amor..

Amor que nunca acabará porque nacieron para realizar este amor.. nacieron para separarse en un día de nieve. Y nacieron para reencontrarse en un día de nieve  
Un día de nieve lleno de amor y ternura..  
Un día de nieve que durará por siempre.

Fin


End file.
